


The Night Before

by FormorrowSur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Stress Relief, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormorrowSur/pseuds/FormorrowSur
Summary: It's the night before Pyrrha's solo fight in the Vytal tournament. Combine worry over her fight, the prospect of being a maiden, and Jaune continuing to be utterly blind to her love for him, and you get one very stressed out huntress in training. Luckily, while utterly unobservant when it comes to people, Jaune is a good friend and wants to help Pyrrha feel better.





	The Night Before

Pyrrha sat alone in the dorm, still in her work out clothes after having exercised in the gym. When she’d come back to her empty dorm, she’d sat down and just started thinking, staring out the window until night fell. The stars were never too visible in Vale, but the stadium pushed the light pollution to a whole new level, to the point where it almost looked like day. She missed Mistral, where every night the stars decorated the dark sky with little to no artificial light getting in their way.

She was a world class fighter, often considered better than qualified hunters, and yet she was still anxious. It hadn’t been hard making it to this stage of the tournament, but up until now she’d always had someone to rely on for back up. Now it was just her. And to top it off she had the existential dread of her place in the world. Power to do good or love to be happy, fate or choice, selflessness or selfishness. Pyrrha was one of the most selfless people about yet still the latter choices pulled at her heart. A year ago this would have been easy but now it was stressful.

The door unlocked with a click and Jaune walked in, a pair of coffee cups in his hand. He flicked the lights on and as he sat next to her, she spoke up.  
“I just want to be alone, Jaune.” She said, her throat bone dry. Her mind had been so busy tearing itself apart she’d lost track of just how long she’d been sat in the dark contemplating her future. Jaune took one cup out of the cardboard holder and handed it to her.  
“You’re not gonna feel any better like this. You only know your own thoughts, this is just torture so you feel fine with whatever decision you make.” He replied gently, knowing just that situation all too well.

She sighed and lifted the cup to her lips, taking a sip. Hot coco, with a hint of caramel; her favourite. It made her smile a little and look down.  
“I’d just like to know what to do. I’ve always been so sure of myself my whole life, and now there isn’t a right answer.” She mused, starting to get a bit emotional. “I could do what I want or I could do what’s right. It isn’t even a choice is it?”  
“No, it’s not.” He answered, knowing her question was meant to be rhetorical. “You do what you want, because you’ve spent so much time doing things other people wanted you to that you’ve earned it.”

She looked up to him, he was so sure of it and yet she wasn’t. It was like the usual balance had been turned around entirely. She sighed and shook her head, not able to come up with any kind of response to him. He was right but it didn’t make her feel any better, didn’t convince her that she should.  
“Even if I didn’t have to worry about all that, I have the singles round of the tournament tomorrow.” She pointed out.  
“That?” Jaune scoffed. “You’ll take that easy. Penny’s strong but you’re faster and more agile. It won’t be easy but I’d put all my money on you.”  
Pyrrha chuckled and took another drink.  
“What money?” She asked.  
“Okay good point, I did have to convince Yang to give me money for these. Nice drinks are so expensive.” He joked back at her, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. “But still, I believe in you. We all do.” He put an arm around her and hugged her from the side.

“I just wish I knew how to cope with it all.” She said, thinking over how her friends tackled their feelings. “I already tried exercising. It’s what Yang does.”  
Jaune nodded and thought it over. “Or we could go to that Mistrali restaurant you like. Food usually works for me.”

She kept thinking, several ideas running through her head. One particular one lingered, causing her cheeks to flush and her to look down out of shame and bashfulness.  
“Jaune, there’s something I’d like to do to make myself feel better, but please don’t judge me.” She said quickly, almost hoping he didn’t quite catch it. He looked at her and nodded.  
“Of course; anything.” He replied, not even hesitating to find out what it was. He would do anything to make her feel better, and he knew she’d do the same.

Her hands shook as she dug deep to find the courage to do it. Closing her eyes; she took a slow, controlled breath to calm herself, and then pounced. Almost literally she pounced, in fact. Not wanting to give herself time to hesitate or over think, she turned to him and smashed her lips into his. He gasped as she made her move, taking a second to process what she was doing, and that this was really happening. Slowly she started actually kissing him, rather than just pressing her lips to his, and just as slowly; he started kissing back. His hand raised up to cup her cheek as he fought against the force of her kiss.

After a few seconds, doubt and fear set in and she pulled away, covering her face as she looked at him, doing so out of shock and to try and hide how red her cheeks had become.  
“Gods, Jaune, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that just… I’m sorry.” She tried to cover her own back, to give some kind of excuse, but the kiss had broken something in Jaune. His usually overriding self doubt became a tiny, nagging voice in the back of his head that he just ignored. Maybe it was because he trusted Pyrrha, or maybe it was because she was the one that needed this so badly, but he trusted his own judgement. So when she did move her hands away, still aimlessly trying to give an excuse, he cut her off mid-word by kissing her back with the same ferocity with which she’d kissed him.

She hadn’t expected it at all, even if she was in her right mind she wouldn’t have. A small “eep” from her mouth was quickly silenced by his, and slowly her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed back. It was heated and needy and overflowing with emotion, and something both of them had craved even if only one of them had known it.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around him and held him against her, bringing him back as she led down, her head on her pillows. He moved to make it more comfortable; climbing over her and kissing down more needily. Neither were thinking beyond the moment, beyond what they wanted. Putting her hand on his chest, Pyrrha gently pushed Jaune away, knowing that he’d do so no matter how needy he was, and smirked a little as she pulled off her tank top. Jaune stared, knowing this had been what he wanted but having had no idea she’d wanted to go so far too.

She reached up and pulled him down by the back of his head, wanting to taste his lips again, but as Jaune’s brain kicked back into gear he moved a little as she pulled and pushed his lips against her neck. She let out a pleasured sigh, not letting go of his head as his kisses made her moan and bite her lip.

He held himself up with one hand still, not wanting to lay on her for fear of making it hard for her to breathe. His other hand was free though, and made it’s way up her side, touching oh so barely. It traveled from her hip up her side and over her ribs until reaching her chest, squeezing at her sports bra clad right breast curiously, making her let out a loud moan neither had expected to ever hear out of a woman so sweet and usually composed. However at that moment, she was far from composed: pushing her body up against him from instinctual need, holding his face against her neck, reaching behind her desperately trying to remove the sports bra from a difficult and uncomfortable angle.

Eventually the last clasp popped off and she threw the bra across the room haphazardly. Jaune took it in his stride, cupping her now bare breast and playing with it curiously. He seemed to know more or less what to do, moving his thumb to her teat and rubbing slowly, making her whimper.

Satisfied with his work at her neck, he suckled hard on one spot, wanting to leave his mark.  
“J-Jaune, people will see.” She moaned, barely able to keep it together with the pleasure and intensity of the situation. It wasn’t much, but Pyrrha was a virgin, as was Jaune, and she’d imagine their first night together countless times. He pulled away and smiled at her.  
“Don’t worry.” He said simply, pulling off his hoodie and top all at once, leaving his bare chest. He’d come a long way from the skinny boy who didn’t know how to swing a sword, now toned and muscular to the point that he fit in at Beacon easily.

He kissed the bottom of her neck and slowly moved down over her shoulder, then her collar bone, slowing as he made his way up to the peak of her left breast. As he kissed down, he moved to straddle her legs, freeing his hand. Placing a finger on her sternum, he slowly trailed it down her stomach as he kissed down her chest, going down the center crease of her abs to her belly button, then down over her navel to poke at the waistband of her shorts.

Being touched like this was so alien to her, every muscle twitched and flinched as his fingertip tickled it. Every twitch was accompanied by a sound: a whimper or moan deep from Pyrrha’s throat. As his kisses came over the apex of her breast and to her bud, he took it in his mouth and drew out a long, deep moan from her. Half way through her moan, he decided to one up himself by slipping his hand into her shorts and rubbing between her legs. She was soaking wet, and as soon as he touched there her hips bucked against him and the deep moan turned up to 11.

Reaching down, she clumsily pulled off her shorts and threw them on top of her bra across the room, leaving just her plain black panties.  
“Jaune~” She moaned as his fingers rubbed her and he sucked on her teat. As his fingers got a bit higher, they brushed over her clit and her breath hitched and her eyes opened wide. She was so close already, her needs having been built up by the lack of privacy in their dorm to relieve them.

Seeing her reaction to that one spot, he rubbed circles on it, making her thighs squeeze as the only thing keeping her together was her indomitable will and determination to make him do more. He gave her a second of respite, his hand sliding back up off of her panties, but only so he could slide his hand into them and rub her clit. It was enough for her, and after a couple seconds of attention she loudly released her pent up need, cumming so hard from holding back that she had to grip onto the sheets with one hand.

He pulled away, satisfied with his work, believing it to be done, but she wasn’t even close to being satisfied. She pushed him down and used her semblance to strip him of the last of his clothing. As his jeans flew off, his erection sprung free. She didn’t even hesitate getting on top of him and slamming down, making them both cry out. She pushed herself up on his chest and started bouncing gently, assisted by his hands on her full, firm ass.

As she moaned and smiled down at him, she let her hair down, bunching it over one shoulder before starting to bounce faster and faster. Jaune leaned up and caught her lips in another kiss, this time far less contained as their primal needs took control of them. Moans filled the room more and more, soon joined by the sound of their bodies smacking together as neither held back, thrusting into each other with desperate need.

Jaune pulled her off him and quickly flipped her onto her back, climbing over her once again and lining up to slam into her hard, causing them both to groan loudly with pleasure. Taking her wrists, he pinned them up above her head as he started thrusting, giving her nothing to do but just enjoy the cathartic pleasure, wrap her legs around him, and stare deep into his eyes, making sure he saw and heard just how amazing he made her feel.

He thrust into her nicely, seeming to know just what to do with his hips, and it didn’t take long for Pyrrha to be close again, her moans getting higher as he got her there. As she tightened and moaned and desperately tried to grind back against him, Jaune joined her at the brink of orgasm, only much less composed than she was. His thrusts became slower and harder and far less rhythmic as he tried to hold back.  
“In me. In me Jaune!” She managed to moan, barely able to get a thought together besides it.

Whatever self control he had was crushed by her muttering those words, and he held his body down against her, face buried in her neck, cock buried inside of her as deep as he could go, and came into her powerfully, in turn pushing her over the edge hard.

They stayed like that for a while; pressed against each other, panting, grinding just a bit, with her legs still firmly around his waist. He’d place small kisses on her neck, making her smile and chuckle a little between the pants.

“Wow.” She hummed, gently relaxing her legs back down onto the bed and slipping off of him. All he could do was nod into her neck and pull away as she slipped out, practically collapsing next to her. She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his glistening chest and smiling to herself, no longer feeling worried about any of it. “I know what I want to do now. I want to be with you.” She looked up for an answer, but found Jaune already fast asleep. Smiling, she leaned to kiss his jaw before relaxing back down. “Maybe tomorrow won’t be so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Any and all comments would be helpful :)


End file.
